It's hard to say goodbye
by Mih Snape
Summary: Pós HBP. Dumbledore está morto e Minerva mergulha em seu luto. One-shot.


_**It's hard to say goodbey**_

Os primeiros raios de sol que banhavam os terrenos de Hogwarts aquela manhã não afastavam a profunda tristeza que o castelo transmitia.

Seus alunos dormiam um sono leve, aqueles que ao menos conseguiram dormir. A maioria estava acomodada nas salas comunais de suas casas, esperando, apenas esperando.

As palavras chegavam a ser insuficientes para descrever tamanha dor que todos ali sentiam. Fora tudo tão repentino, tão rápido, tão... inesperado.

Minerva, a professora de transfiguração, e agora diretora da escola, passara toda a madrugada sentada na mesma posição em uma das cadeiras da ala hospitalar.

Não tinha mais forças nem para chorar àquela altura, sentia-se seca por dentro, submersa em sua dor, em sua perda, alheia a tudo e a todos desde o momento que pusera os olhos no corpo em vida de seu antigo professor.

Ao seu lado, deitado na maca com ar de serenidade, Dumbledore dormia o sono dos justos dentro do castelo pelas últimas horas. Esperavam a chegada dos amigos e daqueles que queriam prestar uma última homenagem ao ex diretor.

Minerva mantinha seus olhos claros, e agora sem brilho, fixos nele. Tinha sido muito mais do que um colega de trabalho para ela, era seu amigo, seu companheiro de partidas de xadrez durante longas e incontáveis noites... Sim, fora seu eterno companheiro. E sabia que ninguém jamais o substituiria, que ninguém jamais poderia se comparar a ele, ninguém seria tão gentil, tão humano, tão bom...

O nó na garganta da professora só fazia aumentar e ela sabia que essa dor não a deixaria tão cedo. O amou tanto todos esses anos, de tantas formas e durante uma vida inteira. Tinha apenas 11 anos quando o amara pela primeira vez como seu professor de transfigurações naquela época.

Desde então tanta coisa aconteceu, tanto mudou...

Um homem tão bom e dado aos outros não merecia morrer assim, não merecia tamanha traição.

"_Maldito seja, Severus! Por tirá-lo de nós.." Hog _

Praguejou em pensamento com os olhos marejados novamente. Sentia-se tomada por tantas emoções conflitantes que não conseguia expressar nenhuma.

Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto, morrendo na gola das vestes negras que usava. Sentia que eram as últimas que tinha a chorar, mas sabia que mais tarde, no funeral, outras surgiriam em seu lugar.

- Minerva? – chamou a enfermeira com a voz suave, passando pela cortina que isolava ambos do resto da enfermaria.

A professora nada fez, permaneceu com sua atenção voltada a ele, velando-o com uma das mãos sobre as suas.

- Minerva, por Merlin, vamos, venha comigo. – pediu Madame Pomfrey pousando suas mãos nos ombros da amiga. – Você precisa descansar um pouco antes do funeral.

- Não vou sair daqui. – limitou-se a responder.

- Só não se esqueça que você tem um castelo abarrotado de gente esperando por você. Tem que ser forte por essas crianças, minha amiga.

A professora baixou a cabeça ligeiramente e respirou fundo. Alguns segundos se passaram até que ela pudesse reencontrar sua voz.

Pensar em todos os alunos ali também doía, sabia o quanto amavam seu diretor e não se sentia pronta para assumir seu lugar, não dessa forma.

- Não se preocupe comigo. – resmungou passando as mangas da vestes nos olhos, secando as próprias lágrimas. – Eu vou ficar bem.

- Tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a isso, mas precisamos comer algo. Venha.

Minerva virou-se no assento da cadeira e fitou a amiga. Sabia que não desistiria até fazê-la sair dali, nem que fosse por alguns minutos. Papoula poderia ser tão irritantemente exigente quanto ela mesma, até quando dava um sorriso gentil.

- Cinco minutos e eu volto para cá.

Levantou-se sem vontade e arrumou as vestes languidamente. Papoula apoiou-a com um dos braços e, juntas, caminharam rumo à saída. Parando a porta Minerva lançou um ultimo olhar as cortinas brancas e voltou o olhar a amiga. Ambas sabiam que estaria ali quando voltassem, e ambas sabiam o quanto seria difícil dizer-lhe adeus, mais do que jamais foram capazes de imaginar um dia.

* * *

**_Reviews são bem vindas ;D_**


End file.
